


A Poe Story

by Shaa_Knaa



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: Anal, Anal Fisting, Consentacles, Deal with a Devil, Deep Lore, Demon Deals, Endurance training, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Ghost/F - Freeform, Ghost/Gorons, Ghost/M!Rito, Grooming, I surveyed people to figure that out, Intersex!Gorons, M/M, Monsterfucking, Multi, Non-Euclidian Oral, Oral, Other, Rito have duck penises, Slime anatomy, Tell me if I need more cuz this is wild, Tentacles, The worst part is that it grew a plot, Vaginal Fisting, Vibration, Wing Kink, and an item guide, and they cum twice, but pretty basic, corkscrew penises, lots of monsterfucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2020-12-31 21:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaa_Knaa/pseuds/Shaa_Knaa
Summary: After Link wears the Dark Link Armor it spawns a Dark (female) personality. Technically, this is her journey to get her own body. She is, however, an unapologetic slutty thot stuck in poe form.





	1. West and North

Her first memories are of darkness and blood. Not that there's anything wrong with that. She rather liked both those things. 

Regardless, her earliest memories are a blur of Bokoblins, Moblins, Lizalfos, and Yiga. Cut down by a blade that felt wrong in her hand. Or a club or spear feeling just as... off. The bows felt more comfortable, but not quite right. A pity because she rather enjoyed the feeling of blood on her arms.

But that was neither here, nor there. What was important was the day she got so angry she put the monsters heads on pikes. That'll show 'em.

There was a certain rush to that. She was certain that she'd never been able to do that before, and that something was different.

As time went on she got more and more control... but woke up less and less frequently. Perhaps whoever used the body the rest of the time didn't like her using it? That seemed rather rude.

One day she woke up in running from some Bokoblin Horsemen. She turned and sniped them, collected their body parts and... wandered a bit. Her feet took her along a river towards Hateno Village. That's where she heard a gravelly voice.

"Well, Well, Well... It's not often I see two souls in one body."

She glanced over. It seemed suspicious.

"I could solve that if you want. Release you from that flesh prison for say... 10 rupees a day?"

10 rupees a day? She furrowed her brow. That means she wouldn't die. It sounded like he was trying to get infinite money off her, slowly over time. But if the money ran out...

"You'll simply go back to the body you're in now. Any other option would need me to spend energy to punish you. This way... you'll just come begging after more."

She rummaged around in the space where items go. They didn't have much right now. Only a couple hundred. but... The Other seemed to want her out of his body. She pulled out 70 rupees.

"That's what I like to see," said the statue. Now hold tight.

Her body froze. She sank to her knees, then caught herself with her arms as her body was overwhelmed with a strange feeling. As if pins and needles were flowing around her in a river. Then it suddenly stopped.

She opened her eyes and saw the body below her. He was still breathing. That was good. But what about her?

She was floating in the air wearing a tattered cloak and holding a lamp.

"Welcome to the world young Poe. Go. Explore. and bring me more Rupees."

She spun in a circle and laughed. This would be fun.

...

Now, she'd always been part monster. This body actually fit her more than the last had. But getting Rupees was a difficult affair when you couldn't just sell stuff.

On the one hand, there were some just lying around. But finding them was slow going, and going into town to look was... a bit hazardous. If a guard saw her they'd attack her and if they turned her to flame, well... she wasted an entire day reincorporating herself.

Thankfully Monsters had rupees. and the Yiga. The Yiga carry a lot of rupees. Also bananas, but that wasn't important, just noteworthy.

Thankfully this form came with the ability to summon magic fire. Or her lantern did. The lantern was vital, but she wasn't sure if it was a part of this form or just an accessory. But it summoned magic fire she could slaughter Monsters with. Monsters who had rupees, which were now her rupees.

When her time was up, she could just concentrate on the rupees she wanted; they'd go straight to the statue and she'd have another week or so.

And this worked very well for a couple months until something changed.

...PORN START...

The last thing she needed was to be attacked by humans and bokoblins. Which is why she was hiding behind a tree, waiting for the bokoblins to knock out that woman.

As soon as the human went down the poe emerged from behind the tree and flung fire at the bokoblins. While burned they recovered and charged her. She dodged one and hit the other with her lamp, destroying the monster. She then whipped around and flung fire at the first bokoblin again, disintegrating it.

They did not drop many rupees unfortunately, and the human didn't have any in her pockets. While rifling through said pockets, the poe sighed and leaned back, looking at the woman.

Her old body was a boy, and she was curious. This woman was rather plain looking. Average height, brown hair, the works. But she had a breasts.

Our poe reached out and poked the woman's breast. It was soft, and rather nice. She poked it again, and that's when the human started stirring and opening her eyes.

This seemed like a good time for a strategic retreat. She floated upwards at back towards the trees as the human looked around.

"Wait!"

The poe froze. That was not on the list of reactions she was predicting.

"You saved me, didn't you?"

Well... Yes, but it was for the rupees.

"Normally I'd give you some food, but you seemed... curious."

What was she getting at?

"I'm curious too. Always have been."

This might be a trap. Seemed very trap-like. Of course, the worst that could happen is that she'd lose a day, so it wasn't exactly a deadly trap. Why not try? She thought, drifting forward. She reached forward and poked the boob. Still pleasantly squishy.

The woman smiled, and pulled her shirt off. They even looked nice, with the moonlight glistening off of them, nipples hardening in the cool night air. Then the woman reached out towards the bottom of the poe's cloak. "May I?" she asked.

The monster nodded and the woman pulled up the cloak to reveal the flame inside. "Huh." She didn't sound disappointed. Surprised yet curious, maybe? The woman reach forward and ran her hand's through the poe's flames sending shivers throughout her entire body. Shivers that were not unpleasant.

It took a moment of these strange sensations for the poe to realize that she could reach out and touch the soft tissue she was obsessing over. A gentile squeeze had the woman take a deep breath... but she didn't seem to dislike it.

The monster continued, lightly squeezing, tracing fingers over them, playing with those oh so perky nipples as the woman continued playing with the poe's flame. Until the poe leaned forward and hid one of her breasts under the ragged hood. And that is when the woman gasped in pleasure.

Poes didn't really have mouths, per se. But the inky blackness under the hood was very malleable. The monster used it's fairly warm abyss to tug and squeeze on the breast and nipple.

"Hey," the woman said after a time, breathing heavily. "Wanna see something else?"

The monster nodded. These new surpises had gone really well so far, after all.

The woman pulled up her skirt, and pulled down her leggings. This clothing option seemed rather complicated. But the musky scent that was released as the woman spread her legs was divine. "Have a look."

The poe didn't need to be told twice. She leaned in close and started touching. Exploring. Taking mental notes of the woman's reaction, her breathing, gasping what her hands were doing. It seemed to have reached some sort of pleasure plateau, until the poe found The Spot.

It was a small bump. The Poe did not expect the immediate hiss of pleasure, but that was a clear indication to keep going. First with a finger, then leaning forward to attack it with her inky black void.

As she stroked, tugged, and even vibrated (which went over spectacularly) she extended part of her inky blob to go into the hole producing that heavenly scent, which tasted wonderful. That also went over very well. Especially when she pressed on the sides at just the right spot, causing the woman to arch her back

And a wicked thought struck. The monster pressed the spot on the inside and the same time was the bump on the outside a vibrated. The woman actually screamed out in pleasure as her back arched, and the fluid inside increase and change to a flavor even better than before.

The woman took deep breaths as the monster lapped up what fluid it could. When she could talk again she smiled, "thanks. Maybe... we could do this again sometime."

The monster shrugged and laughed, touching the woman's hair fondly and flying through the trees. It was a big world. If they met again who knows?

Of course... this entire experience was making the spirit really miss having a body. And just as it thought that, it saw a green glow in the distance. Satori Mountain was active.

...PORN END...

She'd overheard rumors of Satori Mountain. How there was a powerful spirit there. Maybe, in a hope against hope, it could do something. She wanted a body now that she had seen the perks of having one. And the woman's body looked much better than her old one. If she could have a body like that... it would be perfect.

But she had to get to Satori Mountain first. It only glowed green rarely, and only for a night at a time. She would need to wait who knows how long if dallied.

Which is how she found herself outrunning Moblins and dodging Guardian lasers, no time to brutally murder them.

But she got there in the dead of night. Moon high in the sky. She floated up to the glowing beam, and what a sight to behold.

A large deer-like creature stood under a cherry tree surrounded by tens of small adorable glowing bunnies. As she moved closer, she thought she found she could hear them.

*A hunter hit the tip of my ear this time. I dropped seven. He needs some serious improvement.*

*I led a child back home. Poor thing. Found some mushrooms to cheer them up."*

*AND YOU ARE ALL CERTAIN YOU WERE SUITABLY MYSTERIOUS?* That was the deer spirit. She knew it in the heart of her flames.

A series of conformations sounded.

*GOOD! THAT'S THE MOST IMPORTANT PART OF THE GAME! NOW, ON TO THE NEXT ORDER OF BUSINESS.* The Spirit of the Mountain swung it's head around to look right at her, *WHAT IS A PURE POE DOING HERE? MOST OF YOUR KIND WAS CORRUPTED BY MALICE AND BECAME WIZZROBES.*

She started to panic. How do you show someone about everything. Maybe she should have thought this through more...

*RELAX YOUNG SHADOW SPIRIT, AND CENTER YOUR THOUGHTS. WE CAN HEAR YOU JUST FINE IF YOU THINK ONE THING AT A TIME.*

Oh. Well in that case. 

She thought of The Other. And she thought of The Dark Statue. The freedom of this form and the debt that came with it. And how she wanted a body of her own, to feel the things she saw on the woman's face and heard in her voice.

*I SEE YOU HAD A FUN NIGHT THEN.*

She nodded projecting agreement.

*HMMM... IT IS AN INTERESTING PROBLEM. YOU ARE LUCKY I HAVE THOUGHT ON IT BEFORE.*

She tilted to the side in confusion. Thought on it before? Had he given other people bodies?

*NO, UNFORTUNATELY. I AM THE YOUNGEST SPIRIT IN THIS LAND. ALL OF US HAD A CORPORIAL FORM BEFORE WE BECAME THE LIVING TEMPLES. I JUST DIDN'T THINK SOMEONE WOULD COME ALONG THAT COULD EMBODY THE LAST TWO.*

...What?

*AH... PERHAPS I SKIPPED SOME EXPLAINATION. I'M AFFRAID THE FULL STORY IS RATHER LONG, BUT I CAN GIVE YOU A BREIF OVERVIEW.*

...EXPOSITION START...

When the Goddesses created the world they made the Triforce so that the mortal races could choose their own destinies. But the the holder of the Triforce of Power got corrupted by Malice. This threw the holders of the all three parts into a never ending cycle of rebirth.

Malice is a stubborn and sneaky power, so the goddess made seven Temples to keep the malice at bay, and each generation a sage would be born to guard them.

But the Malice found a way to endanger the Temples. The Goddesses had to come up with a solution. Make the Temples that protected the world harder to corrupt... or destroy.

And so they took the powers of the Temples and sealed them until they could find beings strong enough to guard them, and good enough to resist the Malice.

The Second Deku Tree, who withstood Floods, and the perils that destroyed all else, keeping his little ones safe. He became The Living Forest Temple.

The Three Laviathans, only died by sacrificing themselves to allow the short lived races a chance to survive, shed their mortal forms to become dragons. They became the Living Fire, Water, and Spirit Temples.

My Story is not so Grand. I made toys and games for children and adults alike. After the Calamity, those trinkets I created made a difference. They kept the spark of hope alive, and allowed the Hylians to Rebuild. When I was old and grey a mysterious boy appeared and told me to meet him here.

Old as I was, I made the Journey. And when I reached the top, there was the boy, playing his harp while surrounded by dragons, fairies, and a large korok with a pair of Maracas I had made in my youth.

He said I had been a Beacon of Light against the Malice, that my spirit had kept it at bay, and asked if I would like to continue bringing joy and light to the world, or if I'd rather leave it a Legacy.

I accepted the job as the Living Light Temple, and the Mountain was named after my Mortal Self. Me and my Blupees now play harmless tricks on mortals and reward them with challenges. Bringing a little magic into their lives.

I suspect that boy is the Living Temple of Time, though if so his power is weak. 

Which leaves one Temple left. The Shadow Temple. Protector of Darkness, Secrets, and Death. And here is a conundrum for the ages. The Shadows are full of Malice. It keeps it's agents from dwindling in numbers and resurrects them every blood moon. They were are first line of defense against the Malice... and they fell.

I had thought we would need to build a Living Shadow Temple from scratch. It would need a physical grounding, but also a soul. And we'd only be able to make one by making it a Temple from the beginning.

But all newborns are weak. The body would need time to grow in strength... but so would the soul. The being would be particularly vulnerable to the Malice, and being a being of Shadow it would most certainly encounter the Malice before it could defend itself from corruption.

...End Exposition...

*YOU ON THE OTHER HAND, HAVE BEEN LIVING IN SHADOWS WITHOUT BEING CORRUPTED. WE CAN GIVE YOU A BODY, AND IF YOU STRENGTHEN IT ENOUGH WITHOUT BECOMING CORRUPTED WE CAN THEN MAKE YOU A TEMPLE. WHAT DO YOU SAY?*

So... Get a body, and make it strong without letting the Black Goop make me crazy? Then you give me extra powers.

*EXACTLY RIGHT.*

But a thought niggled at the back of her head. Echos of memories from The Other. It was never that simple.

*UNFORTUNATELY NO. I'M AFRAID YOU WILL HAVE A BIT OF A TRIAL BEFORE YOU CAN EVEN GET YOUR BODY.*

Of course not. There was always something.

*WE NEED MANY THINGS TO MAKE YOU A BODY, BUT IN SHORT: ONE OF EVERY THING THIS LAND CAN PRODUCE, AND THE BLESSING OF THE NATURAL FORCES. SO THE LIVING TEMPLES AND THE FAIRIES.*

Right. Yeah that's a lot. And she'd need to keep getting Rupees in the meantime.

*FEAR NOT YOUNG ONE. YOU WILL NOT BE ALONE.*

A Blupee hopped forward, "Hi."

*THIS IS BARBAR. HE'LL HELP YOU KEEP TRACK OF WHAT YOU NEED, AND CAN HELP YOU FIND RUPEES. ALL OF HIS KIND ARE EXPERTS AT FINDING THEM. BE KIND TO HIM. HE IS THE ONLY ONE I HAVE WHO CAN SPEAK HUMAN.*

She held her hand out as he sniffed it. Oh he was Adorable. She let a wave of Gratefulness wash over her.

*NO. THANK YOU YOUNG ONE. YOU MAY YET SAVE THE WORLD.* As he sent that thought the sun peaked over the horizon and a beam of light went through him as he disappeared and the rest of the Blupees scattered. All that was left was a Poe, weakened and barely visible in the Sunlight, and Barbar the Blupee.

...

"We don't actually need one of everything, just everything that produces an effect in a potion or food."

Barbar insisted on talking with words. For Practice. The Poe didn't mind, she would need to get used to listening to words if she got a body.

"And we have a bunch of those on the Mountain, so we can save those for last. And you only need to track down two of the Great Fairies. The Fairy sisters keep in contact, so one of them and The Horse Fairy."

Horse Fairy? Hadn't heard of her. Suppose she'd figure out when they got there.

"The Fairies are probably going to want Rupees, to recharge their power source." 

What was it with magical beings and Rupees?

"Oh! Rupees are made of Magic!" replied the bundle of energy.

Say, what?

"Yeah! When we use magic it releases into the world, and when enough pools in a single location you get a rupee!" The bunny said, bouncing around. "The more magic, the rarer the rupee! I only need a rupee every now and then, but if you want to do bigger magic you need more! I think the Temples absorb pre-rupee energy, but the rest of us need them for power!"

That actually explained a lot. Like why you could just find rupees under rocks. No wonder the old statue wanted so many.

"That statue sounds tricksy."

That was definitely true... 

Should we awaken a Great Fairy?

"I mean... They'd reeeally like that, but the hero already woke up two of them. It'll take a lot of rupees to get the third one. I think we should just give the one of the awake ones a hundred. Then you give them more once you have a body."

That's fair. Would it be enough?

"Maaaybe. They might want you to do something else too, but the rupees will probably get you a chance."

They'd need a hundred rupees though. With the amount the statue needed it would take a while.

"Yeah, we should probably work our way around to it. The stormy area to the north has electric bugs, if we work counter-clockwise we should have enough by the time we get to Akkala."

And so they did. North into an area stormy enough she could stay visible during the day.

She caught the Thunderwing and Electric Darner. It was actually really tricky, it's like they felt her coming. When she finally grabbed the Darner she shot into the air in joy, above the strange giant mushroom trees.

When she calmed down and looked around she saw something. A ring of stones on top of one of the tree things.

How strange. She sent an image of it down to Barbar who projected back a mischievous, *Oh, I'm sure I don't know what that's for. Seem real interesting though.*

Bastard knew exactly what it was. And honestly... it seemed familiar. An echo of a memory. She looked at it. 

Something was off. It was... a missing stone? She looked around. How strange that there was another one nearby. How... convenient.

Dragging the rock to the right spot she heard a pop and a small voice shout, "You Found Me!" The tiny leaf masked spirit tossed her a small gold item.

Yeah, Ok. That just happened. She pat it on the head and floated back down to Barbar, looking at the creature vibrating in excitement. 

She thought (or felt?) very hard at it. I won, now spill.

"That's a Korok. They're hidden aaaall over. The Deku Tree takes care of them. Maybe if you solve enough of their puzzles they'll tell the Deku tree about you."

She thought about it. Seemed legit.

"Did you see that shiney light floating along the ground?" The bunny asked, fake innocent. "Seems reeeal interesting."

She looked bluntly at the light spirit and went to solve the puzzle of the floating light.

... 

Next they traveled to Rito Village. Well... The area around it. Ghosts can't just float into town willy-nilly. People get grumpy and attack.

But they were here for something important: a Voltfin Trout. Apparently she had to wait until it rained. Which was lame. So she waited til nightfall and went to kill some monsters, that was always a good time. Barbar was a bit resigned to her hobbies by now though and just rolled his eyes.

And did she kill some monsters. Bokoblins, some Moblins. Just slamming them with her lamp and burning them with her fire. Good times! 

She found some Spicy Peppers and Cool Safflina while wandering around, too.

On the Third night of Waiting she was lurking in the forest when she heard a shout. She quickly went to investigate and saw a tortoise rito being pelted by an octorock. Well... we couldn't have that.

She aimed for where it was going to jump up, releasing a ball if silver flame. If she timed it right... and it hit. Beautiful.

She looked down at what it dropped and... was that the Trout she was looking for? Holy Shit.

"Um... Excuse me?"

She shoved the trout in her inventory. No way she was going to wait again. Then spun to look at the approaching bird.

"Hi- are you... the one who's been killing monsters the last few days?"

She froze in confusion, but then nodded.

"Thank you. Our warriors would normally take care of them, but most were lost or hurt while attacking Medoh."

He was... Thanking her? It felt kinda nice.

"My name is Fyson... Is there a way I can repay you?

What had that Wonderful Woman said? Normally she'd give food, but the... whatever it was would work too? But... how did she know if that was an option?

At the very least she wanted to look at Rito bodies. She wasn't sure if she wanted a bird body, but she wouldn't know unless she looked. Besides... Rito could fly. Flying would be nice.

...PORN START...

She drifted closer slowly, reaching her hand out, watching. And gently touched the feathers on his arm. They were large and smooth. 

The rito, Fyson? shivered, "W-what are you doing?"

The Poe tilted her head and after a short moment used two fingers to point towards her eyes, and then turned her hand around to point at his wing.

"You're- looking?"

She nodded.

He seemed to relax, "Oh... Alright then. I suppose you don't get much of a chance to get close to people, huh?"

She shook her head, exploring his feathers with her fingers. Of course she didn't touch a lot of people. They usually attack her on sight.

His hands were covered in soft down feathers on the back and what actually appeared to be rough skin on the palms. As she worked her way back up his arm she straightened the ruffled feathers as best as she could.

"Wait a sec," he said as she got closer to his shoulder. He pulled his shirt off and sat down, "alright. Go ahead."

And so she did. Straightening the decorative feathers on his head, the sleek feathers of his back, and soft fluffy feathers of his chest and stomach, paying special attention to any spot that made him breathe a bit harder. Like along the bottom of his beak, the crux of his wings, and just above his hips.

Then she moved to his feet, covered in rough skin. Then his knees, and his thigh-

Suddenly something erupted from under his kilt and hit her in the face, covering her in a liquid.

She jolted up in surprise looking at his face for a sign of malice... and there was none. He was covering is face with his hands, and looked mortified. And a little afraid.

"I'm so sorry. I was trying to keep that from happening."

She looked down at the thing that didn't attack her. It was almost as long as his leg, about as big around as a Swift Carrot, and twisted like a corkscrew. And it connected to between his legs.

As the liquid soaked into her face she leaned forward and picked up the member. Fyson hissed and started panting. He seemed to be enjoying it.

She slowly stroked the end of the organ as she savored the flavor of the white liquid she was absorbing. It was quite pleasant, a salty flavor, with an aftertaste of... Magic? huh.

Well... Magic was pretty good. She brought the member to her face and enveloped it in her void. She bobbed her head a little while stroking the phallus until he was gasping and arching his back- and then she vibrated.

He cried out and collapsed on the ground as she was filled with the white liquid, and yes- there was magic in it. It felt like a little lantern ready to light up area. She allowed it to wash through her as her own magic shuddered and released in a wave.

It took a couple minutes for his breathing to settle down. Sitting back up he said, "That's, uh, not exactly what I was expecting."

She gave a satisfied laugh and rubbed his beak.

"So... yeah." He picked up his shirt and started babbling as he put it on. "I- uh- had a pretty good time I think. Thank you. Again. For saving me. And also for not freaking out with my first-cum. I was real worried you'd attack me."

She shook her head.

"Yeah, I know now. Thank you anyway."

She nodded and laughed.

"I uh... had better be getting back now. Stay safe," he asked as he pat her on the hood.

As he left she felt a flutter in her flames. Most people don't wish her well.

...PORN END...

Barbar ran into the clearing, "Did you feel that burst of magic!?" He Froze. "Whoa! This area is covered in shadow magic! What happened?"

She looked down at where she had just had a fun time with Fyson and started thinking about it.

The glowing rabbit flattened his ears against his head, "I don't need that many details. But like... you just soaked the ground in magic while you were mating?"

Mating?

"...Does it count as mating if you can't breed?"

She shrugged. It was as good a name as any. It would be useful to know what everything else was called...

"I can tell you about basic mating. What does this magic circle do anyway?"

She shrugged again. It's not like she made it on purpose.

"Well, I'm sure you'll figure it out. I overheard someone say there was Salmon in Tama's Pond. We can catch one while we wait for rain."

The Poe held up the Voltfin, thinking about the Octorock and laughing.

"Score! So we just need the Salmon and Chillfin before we can leave! Come on, I'll show you to Tama's Pond!"

Up the cliffs near the stable, disconnected from the waterfall, was a pond with both Salmon and chillfin Trout, allowing them to move on. (Side note: There are also Voltfin at the bottom of the waterfall next to Tamas Pond. They are a pain in the ass to get, but it can be done.)

...

Floating across the canyon was easy, Barbar was pretty light after all. They then cut across Salari Plane, avoiding the Lynel in the way because she was NOT ready to deal with one of them. 

"So... you'll need to grab a Stealthfin from the surrounding lake, but don't get to close. The Enchantment will turn you around and you'll be lost for ages!"

She sent curiosity.

"I don't really know how he does it. I think it's a Forest Spirit thing. But We need to start at the entrance."

She nodded her understanding, went to catch a Stealthfin, and met him at the entrance.

Entering the deep fog of The Lost Woods, she felt a tug inside her. A rather insistant tug in a direction. In the direction of... The direction the sparks from the bird shaped sconce were flying?

"What is it?"

She lifted up her robe, and sure enough, silver sparks from her flame were flying in the same direction as the sconce's.

"That feels like cheating somehow."

She shrugged.

"Well, I'll meet you back here."

She tilted her head in confusion.

"Blupees are mysterious and the Koroks love mysterious things. If we just hung out we'd lose our mystery."

She made a disbelieving gesture. They're both magic.

"Think of it as a game."

She shook her head in exasperation and went to follow her inner spark.

"Good Luck!"

The Forest was Spooky, full of fog, and oddly comforting. The horrifying faces on the trees seemed almost Welcoming. 

As she followed her flames she came upon a valley, and a giant hollowed out log. Emerging from the other side, she saw dozens of Koroks diving for cover and heard some giggling. Think of it as a game, she remembered. They are small and mysterious. It was kinda adorable.

As she ventured further she came upon a triangular pedestal with a sword stuck in it. A sword that felt very... present.

"Well, Hello young shadowling." The slow voice came from in front of her. She looked up, and up, to see a face in the giant tree in the middle of the clearing. "My Koroks have been watching you. What brings you to my domain?"

She steadied herself and thought very hard at The Deku Tree about everything thus far.

"I see," he replied. "You would ask for my blessing then?"

She nodded, nervous.

"I have nothing against the idea. You have shown the appropriate level of respect when solving the puzzles of my koroks. But you've hardly had time to show a pattern of behavior. I will need more time to decide if I should give you my blessing."

That was fair, she'd probably have to double back though.

"The koroks will keep me updated, and will let Satori know when I decide. Until then I shall give you a Token. For Luck."

A... Token?

"Indeed. In ages long past Time Collided with itself. It was a chaotic time, and I fought alongside many people. One was a young hero. The same young hero as always, but for one difference. She was a young woman, instead of a young man. Her Name was Linkle," the poe suddenly felt as though the tree was staring right through her. "Names have Power. They can help you weather things you couldn't without one. And I feel as though this name would suit you well. Will you accept it?"

Linkle...

It felt... right. 

She nodded.

"Good. Now, Hetsu finally made his way back if you would like to talk to him about those seeds you've collected," The Deku Tree then froze back up, it felt as though he was sleeping. 

Hetsu was an adorable plant man who increased inventory space. In truth she couldn't use the weapons in her inventory, it took to much energy to try. But his dance was so cute and it wasn't like extra inventory was bad. Besides... who knows what she'd need once she had a body?

...

"You really shouldn't be surprised. You're kinda held together with shadow magic and wishful thinking, you need fire magic to survive on Death Mountain."

She just FELT her frustration extra hard. The Poe had felt herself falling apart. She had an inner flame! Her fire should not have set on fire!

"Look, we'll find another way to get the Smotherwings and Fireproof Lizards. We don't need to go to Goronbi Lake or the Southern mine."

She crossed her arms and pouted. It would be difficult if they couldn't get on the mountain.

"How about we go to the hotspring to the Northeast? There should be Sizzlefins there and I can try and get information on how to get the other things on the Mountain."

And there were Sizzlefins at the Gut Check Rock Hotsprings. [Need to check this] And now the waiting game... again. 

At least there was something interesting to watch, with the three Gorons climbing and jumping off the tall rock shouting about training. After the sun went down they all came down and entered the hotspring. They used brushes and files to clean each other.

And then- well... then the show really began.

...PORN START...

They rubbed each others crotches until a slit opened in the rock and their members fell out. They were very different from Fyson's, only about as long as a Hylian forearm, they were thick and solid.

The largest of them got on his hands and knees and the other two- one put his dick in the first one's mouth while the other went behind him and put his... somewhere? She supposed that was his ass.

She floated closer invisibly as they pounded into each other vigorously. 

One backed out and then the other. The largest one, clearly in charge shouted, "Come on you two! Quick break and back to endurance trainin'! It's not like anyone can train with me while you're sitting on your asses!"

Linkle knew it was a bad idea that could blow up in her face, but found herself becoming visible anyway and waving.

There was a beat of dead silence that felt as though a guillotine was being raised.

"You offering to help with endurance training?" The goron asked in disbelief.

She nodded vigorously.

He looked as though he was considering, "Whatcha gonna be usin'?"

Using? Oh! She held up her arm and made a fist.

"That should work. You'll be able to pound my front hole with that, it doesn't get much exercise due to... complications," he jerked his head towards his ass.

Front hole? She floated behind him and, sure enough, near the bottom of his slit right behind his dick was another hole. She shrugged and slipped her hand in. It was slick and incredibly hot, hotter than the hot spring. She half expected her hand to catch fire. But the Goron sighed in satisfaction so she made a fist and started pumping in and out. She felt him relax around her and start breathing hard.

As she sped up she looked up to his ass, wide open. She took her other hand and probed just a little. 

He chuckled, "If you think you can keep the pace up, go for it."

The poe nodded (not that he could see her) and slipped her other hand into a hole even hotter than the last. And, well... it was definitely a workout. She kept it up for a little over a minute and started to slow as her reserves got low, but she didn't want to stop.

"Come on! You can do it."

Oh. She could do it alright. She just needed a little more magic. Tapping into her wallet she focused on a red ruppee and sucking the magic out of it and flowing it into her muscles. The magic rushed into her. In fact... she may have miscalculated. She had so much energy she was buzzing. She sped up even faster, in a frenzy- almost a trance.

"Ahhh- I see you found your second wind! Just like that!" He was breathing deeply, occasionally gasping.

And after a time, just as the edge of the magic was fading one of the other Gorons came behind her and nudged her hand, "breaks over. Mind lettin' me in?"

She blinked and pulled her hand out of the Largest One's ass. The other Goron slipped in and started pumping. She looked to the front and saw the third goron slipping into the boss's mouth.

Taking her now free hand she grasped the large unoccupied member in front of her. Her hand only went three fourths of the way around the giant girth, but as she moved her hand along it she could hear some amazing sounds squeeze by the cock in his mouth. 

She leaned forward and pressed her inky black face to his balls, fondling them. Which caused some even better sounds to come out of him.

Speaking of those sounds... they suddenly shifted to open gasping as she heard the goron at his mouth say, "I'm done, I can't go on any longer."

But now there were gasps and moans egging her on. As he encouraged them to keep going.

Not so long after that she felt the goron behind her start to stiffen. Hearing, "come on, just a little longer," she pulled up her magic and vibrated. The shadows in herself grew darker as the fire in them responded, mixing and soaking into the ground. Semen splashed onto her front and dripped on her from above as they both came onto her.

...PORN END...

She floated back sluggishly. She didn't know she could get exhausted. The gorons had collapsed, breathing heavily. They all stayed like that for a few minutes, until the smallest one looked up, "Hey, ya need help cleaning up bro?"

She looked down at herself. The cum that had been on her hand had been absorbed, an some of what was on the edges of her robe had as well, but there was still quite a bit. And honestly? She'd never had to actually clean her cloak before. She nodded.

He crawled over to where she was, "Ya got a bathing kit?"

She shook her head.

He nodded and pulled a package closer. He reached his hand inside and brought out a heavy duty scrub brush and some soap. "Can ya take off the cloak or is it part of you?"

She held her cloak protectively.

"Alright, how close can ya get to the water?"

She could get the hem wet, but if she tried to get too low her inner flame started to struggle.

The smallest goron dipped his brush in the water, sudded it up with soap, and then started scrubbing her cloak. "The edges look pretty tattered, but this is really strong material. Guess it would have to be to keep up with your training, huh?"

She ducked her head, embarrassed. 

He chuckled, "Don't worry. We'll get ya clean in a jiffy."

The goron worked efficiently as the other two got up and started scrubbing each other off as well.

With a final water scooped up over her head she was clean. She went to settle somewhere near the ground next to the giant climbing rock. 

"Wait!"

She looked up and saw the smallest Goron offering her a bathing kit. Different from the one he was just using.

"I keep a couple spares in case my one of us loses somethin'. But you should have one, if you don't already."

She accepted it and turned around laughing. She knew her laughing was creepy to others, but it was the only way she knew to show thanks.

"Think nothin' of it. We gotta support each other, yeah?"

She nodded and floated over to a nook she could settle in to. She didn't expect the three gorons to come sleep near her.


	2. Half-baked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... These few scenes need to be put up now to make space on my shitty laptop. Have some Tentacles I guess? Unedited... obviously. I fully intend to come fix it later, but for now you're gonna have to deal.

“Psst!”

Linkle opened an eye to look for the source of the noise.

“Psst!”

It was Barbar. He'd snuck between the Gorons. 

“Follow me and be very quiet.”

She groggily floated up. She hadn't recharged well, but she followed the Blupee anyway. East, around a Hinox, to a small drop, past some trees, towards two boulders. 

“There's fireproof lizards between those rocks,” Barbar whispered.

She nodded and went to catch one... she ended up catching two. Shoving them in her inventory she returned and sent an inquiry at the glowing rabbit.

“Yeah, sorry to wake you. I didn't know you slept.”

The poe shrugged, she didn't know she slept either.

“Alright, so I found the lizards. I haven't found a place to catch the butterfly off the mountain. But I did find a way to get one. It's complicated.” At her nod he continued. “So, skull lake is right over there, if you cross it and go under the rock overhang you'll get to a forest. In that forest there are Energetic Rhino Beetles. You with me so far?”

She nodded. She needed one of those anyway.

“You need two. One for you. One for the butterfly. There a Lynell there so be careful,” he warned. “Now, you need the beetle so that Beetle the Merchant will actually talk to you. He can tell if you have a beetle. You need to approach him by *South Akkala Stable. Anywhere else and he's likely to have already traded them. You got that?”

She nodded tiredly.

He scrunched his nose in worry, “I have an idea. Skull lake has a lot of Shadow Magic. Why don't you go sleep on one of the eyes. It should recharge you better. I'll meet you in the forest. If you're not there by noon I'll come check on you, K?”

She perked up and nodded. He showed her towards Skull Lake, and she pat his head and floated down to the lower eye to curl up.

[Porn Start]

She awoke to something curling around her arm. That was strange... she literally went invisible when she slept. She looked at what grabbed her and found a dark purple... vine?

On the one hand, this could be dangerous. On the other hand... she literally felt energy flooding into her from the vine so... There's a good chance she'd be able to escape by the time it tried to harm her.

This was a horrible idea, but...

She inspected the vine. It was covered in some sort of grainy substance and led into the lake. Looking at where it led it seemed to connect to the center of large purple flowers. So... grainy, like a wet powder. Pollen? Maybe the plant was trying to pollinate her? 

She felt another vine (this one white) wrap around her other wrist. Correction: the plants were trying to pollinate her.

More and more vines rose out of the water, wrapping around her wherever they could. Wherever they touched she felt a zing of Shadow Magic, harmonizing with her. She felt them reach up from the opening in her robe, wrapping around her inner flame. Others spread their more literal than usual seed over her face until she let them sink in. Further and further until she felt the vines from below meet the vines from above.

They tangled into each other, every move filling her with even more of a buzzing energy. Getting stronger and stronger. What little light reached her dimmed. She felt her energy start to swirl and tangle with the vines further out. As if she too was a flower. Perhaps she was, in a sense. 

The Magic kept building and building was she writhed with the plant, filling her mind with ecstasy, until it over flowed, coating the island in shadow.

The vines, now glowing, slowly withdrew. And Linkle felt as though she was too big for her robe, barely contained.

[Porn End]

“Linkle! Are you alright? I felt the... What did you do!?”

She looked up to see an exasperated Barbar on the south bank, “It's been two hours. It's not even dawn!”

She cackled, flew over to Barbar zoomed around him a couple times, and then rocketed towards the forest. Burning the enemies on the way.

“Linkle! You need to be careful! You can burn out if you raise that much too often! Linkle!”

She knew where she was going. Under the outcrop of rocks. Into the forest. She wove between the trees and found the beetles. As soon as she shoved the second one in her inventory she was engulfed in flames.

Which... didn't harm her at all. She started laughing. She was cloaked in shadows. She normally had to sneak past Lynels... but she was invincible. She turned, surrounding herself with silver fire. This was gonna be fun.

The Lynel reared back, clearly annoyed that his fire did nothing and started charging towards her. He {slashed} at her three times, she dodged the first two, but the third one sent her flying into a tree. She as unarmed, and honostly? Excited.

She threw a Silver Fireball at him as he cantered away, hitting him in the back. He roared and whipped around, eyes blazing, only to get another fireball in the face. Suddenly he crouched, and then launched himself high into the air. She flew up ten feet, which was fortunate, since that shockwave would have sent her flying no matter how invincible she was.

They went back and forth for some time, feeding each others bloodlust more and more until He launched himself up in order to swat her into the ground. As she bounced from the ground she gathered all her magic into a flaming sphere around her and detonated it. The resulting explosion scoring the last hit. She went and gathered her loot, shoving everything into her inventory.

And that's when it hit her. she saw her form start to flicker. She looked around and found a bush not burned to a crisp. Linkle let her form fade from view as she settled into it. She would *definitely* need to recuperate. Hopefully Barbar would be able to find her.


End file.
